Turning Tables
by Satari-Raine
Summary: When Judai can't stand the tension between Johan and Yubel, he offers a situation neither would ever approve of. But they can't back down out of it, either. - Judai, Johan, Yubel


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually.

**Notes: **For** Qu-Ko. **I hope you enjoy this, my friend. This was an all-time challenge, yet it was also great fun to write.

**_Turning Tables_  
>by. Satari-Raine<strong>

* * *

><p>Judai groaned, running agitated fingers through askew strands of brown, messily out of place due to the constant tug of his fingers through his hair. As the fierce dispute floated in from the other room, Judai burrowed underneath the quilt on the sofa, trying to block out the extra noise; his head was already pulsing enough from this infernal cold. Raising the edge of the blanket to his chin, he peered around the room with tired eyes, occasionally sniffling as he tried to block out Johan and Yubel's challenging banter from the kitchen.<p>

Sitting up, peering beyond the curtains to glance out the darkened window, Judai rubbed his eyes while resting his chin atop the plush sofa cushion, absently wondering how a big city could function when a blizzard was happening. He figured himself lucky that he had managed to earn enough money to afford a decent hotel room high enough in a large tower; the walls were thick and kept the heat in just fine for him.

Hane Kuriboh floated close by to Judai, a worried expression plastered on its face as Judai let out a hoarse string of coughs before promptly burying his head into the couch pillow. "Tell me again why it was a good idea in the first place to go chase Ruby around in the snow while there was a blizzard in the city streets?"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea, Judai." Johan piqued up from the doorway as he walked over, tapping Judai lightly on the shoulder before he helped him sit up. Yubel offered a quiet snarl, turning her gaze directly on Judai, worry and fading annoyance dancing in her gaze.

"Hmph, for once we actually agree, Anderson." Her voice was detached, firm and left little room for reply. Johan rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh at the comment.

"Well, what's done is done." Johan's voice was stern, almost tired, but defensive. Judai groaned mentally, knowing the conversation would soon lead into another argument, making it the _fifth _one they have had in the last six hours. "So can we just focus on taking care of Judai?"

"_I _always hold Judai's health and well-being first and foremost before anything, boy."

Judai grumbled out loud to himself as Johan turned around sharply to face Yubel with an annoyed and tired look, leaving Judai and Hane Kuriboh swapping looks of worry as the tension in the room seemed to thicken.

"_I_ do the same as well, Yubel. You aren't the only one capable of taking care of Judai." He replied back to the dragon spirit, arms crossed over his chest as emerald eyes glowered in fierce determination and annoyance.

Yubel scoffed. "Says the one who spilt the medicine for Judai all over him while trying to open the bottle."

"It was an accident! Besides, I don't see you doing much of anything anyway."

At this, Yubel's eyes darkened in fury, claws clenched tight across her chest as she glared down at the Gem Beast duelist. "Don't you ever say I don't do anything for my beloved Judai, Anderson." Venom was laced in the tone, yet Johan didn't flinch; the anger was too rich in his body to be frightened of the imposing guardian.

"Then, try to prove me wrong and help me take care of Judai instead of yelling at me all day." Johan replied, fingers gripped tightly over his biceps as he glared up at her.

At the comment, Yubel offered a dry laugh, clearly not amused. "Watch what you speak; you certainly weren't the peacekeeper today, boy. Besides, it's _my_ job to take care of Judai, not yours."

"He's my friend, I can help him if I want!"

Judai groaned, sighing to himself before he coughed into his sleeve, trying his best to ignore the scratchy feeling left in his throat. He frowned, eyes glowing darkly in annoyance and in pain from the cold; the new argument was not helping the throbbing in his temples. Suddenly, he blinked, eyes slightly wide as an idea formed. It was a gamble, but right now, Judai was willing to try almost anything to get them to cool down.

"Yubel, Johan. Look at me."

They both turned to Judai, expressions a similar mask of surprise and concern as Judai stood up, clutching the quilt to himself as he sighed, rubbing his head with a calloused palm as he cleared his throat.

"Johan, would you do anything for me?"

The male blinked at the question, confused before nodding. "Yeah, Judai, you know that." Johan remarked firmly, nothing but the truth spilling from his words.

"Yubel?"

"Anything you desire, Judai, you will have it." Yubel replied coolly, her voice laced in utter honesty as she sent him a worried look.

Judai nodded, feeling warmth spread throughout his body at the love wrapped in their words. It almost made him a little guilty about what he was going to demand next.

Almost.

"Then…I want you two to kiss each other."

Silence.

Then came a simultaneous chorus of two voices: "What?"

Johan coughed, eyes wide in confusion and revolt as Yubel snarled to herself, posture tense in disbelief of the request. "Why…would you say something such as that, Judai?" She asked, her eyes dark in slight anger. Johan nodded in agreement with the guardian, rubbing his throat as he stared at his best friend.

"You did just say you'd do anything for me." He replied, relaxing back on the couch as he folded his arms over his chest, his mouth set in a smug smirk while he chuckled to himself. '_In a way…' _He stared at them both, wondering why it seemed somewhat attractive, almost hot in a nature, to picture them kissing if only for a second. He did love them both in a different, yet equally special way. Having the two people he loved the most engaged in a physical, romanctic activity?

He shook the thought out of his head with a hidden chuckle, realizing it wouldn't be best to let his mind wander there. At the glares he received from the two, he merely nodded towards them. '_I might not survive after this.' _Hane Kuriboh, as if reading his thoughts, nudged Judai roughly in the arm, giving him a look that said, "Are you crazy?"

'_Probably.'_

Yubel sent Judai a stern look, silently promising him a proper punishment would be in place for him after this was over. In a flash, she gripped the lapels of Johan's jacket in a tight grip, pressing her mouth against the Gem Beast's duelist in a rushed movement, lips frowning against Johan's in disgust. Johan, not willing to appear weak and lame in front of Yubel, gripped at one of her scaled arm as he pulled roughly on her duo-colored mane, returning the kiss in a motion of disgust and annoyance.

Judai blinked once. Was this really happening?

Twice. Was he dreaming..?

Thrice. Nope, this was really happening.

With a swallow, he waved his arms up, finding himself unable to keep the smirk off his face as he rushed out, "Okay, okay! You can stop now!"

Johan pulled away instantly, letting go of Yubel as she floated back, both staring at each other with utter disbelief and shock written across their faces. Suddenly, Yubel snarled to herself, phasing away into Judai's soul in a flash. Johan scowled to himself, blinking before he walked back into the kitchen.

"Johan?" Judai called. No response.

_Yubel? _He spoke through their shared link. No reply.

The former Osiris blinked, before sinking back into the couch, rubbing his head as he suddenly laughed, the tone relieved for the silence that now captivated the small hotel room, yet still surprised and secretly amused at the event he just witnessed. As he coughed, he glanced out the window, noticing the blizzard was slowing to a halt. He chuckled to himself, feeling smug and confident for now, wanting to savor the feeling before he would surely be tormented by the others later on in the evening.

Maybe now they'd think before they start arguing.

* * *

><p><em>Comments and critique are always welcomed.<em>


End file.
